Episode 133 (27 May 1986)
Synopsis Michelle started having pains early that morning and Pauline was still missing. Lou told Arthur to stop flapping and start calling around for Pauline so he was off to the café telephoning relatives where she might have gone. Lou tried to keep Michelle reassured but Michelle was adamant that she wasn't going to hospital without her mum. Pauline comes home just as Lou was starting to show worry about Michelle having the baby before she could get to hospital. As soon as she came in, they sent Arthur to let hospital know they were on the way and fetch Pete with his van. Pauline had been at Rita's around the corner to clear her mind and Lou told her she could go back to Rita's if she liked, knowing that Pauline had no intention of missing the event. Pete and his little van arrived in front of No. 45 and loaded Michelle in the front seat. Pauline climbed in the back with the vegetables saying she knew were her place was. Den had to jump aside as Pete started up Bridge Street. Pete stuck his head out the window and told Den to watch out.. "Stork Express!" At the hospital, the midwife gave Michelle a quick check over and told her she was a fast worker and would beat the woman next door who'd come in the night before. The baby arrived without any trouble except for Pauline trying to tell the midwife that she should give Michelle painkiller. Arthur and Lou came to see the baby and Michelle tensed when Arthur (still wondering who the father was) said "Now who does she look like?" Lou commented with a smile at Michelle that she looked a bit like Michelle. Pete and Kathy sent Michelle some fruit and Lofty sent a big basket of flowers. Pauline went back to the Vic and told everyone the news. As soon as Den heard, he called Jan and was off to meet her. He told her about the baby and she asked why he didn't go to see it. He told her she didn't understand the situation but dropped her at her flat saying he had to get back. Jan was miffed that they hadn't been together for some time and she had left work to meet him for such a brief visit. When Pauline went back to see Michelle, she seemed relieved to know that Pauline had told everyone (Den) about the baby. That night, Michelle called the Vic hoping Den would answer, but it was Angie, thinking the silent caller was Jan, who said "I know it's you, you stupid cow!!" Meanwhile, Den was charming his way past the night nurse. He told her that he was a relative all the way from Brighton and Michelle would surely be upset if he didn't get in to see her. On seeing Den there by her bed, Michelle said "Take her, she's yours." and Den held the baby for a few seconds. He was the first to know the baby's name. Michelle imagined he thought she'd named her daughter after the pub where she was conceived but cleared that up by telling him her grandfather was named Albert and she picked Vicki for Albert and Victoria. After a short visit, Den said "Look after her for me.." and quickly left. Angie was in a panic when she discovered Sharon missing that morning and Den started calling her friends. Debbie showed up for her first day's work at the pub but they were too distracted to give her any instructions in her new job as a barmaid. That night, Andy was served and she told him about Angie knocking back the gins all day. Angie asked Pauline's advice since she'd dealt with Mark running away and Pete told her to get the police involved. Ali's taxi had been sold for scrap and the loan for another one had been approved. Mehmet found them a Ford Cortina for £2,000 through a mate and Ali worked at writing adverts for "OzCabs". Meanwhile, Mary was at her first day's kitchen work in the hospital canteen. Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle Fowler *Leslie Grantham as Den Watts *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Bill Treacher as Arthur Fowler *Tom Watt as Lofty Holloway *Anna Wing as Lou Beale *Peter Dean as Pete Beale *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Beale *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Anita Dobson as Angie Watts *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel Skinner *Linda Davidson as Mary Smith *Oscar James as Tony Carpenter *Sandy Ratcliff as Sue Osman *Nejdet Salih as Ali Osman *Haluk Bilginer as Mehmet Osman *Shirley Cheriton as Debbie Wilkins *Ross Davidson as Andy O'Brien Guest cast *Jane How as Jan Hammond *Mona Hammond as Midwife *Annabel Mednick as Night Nurse Category:Episode Category:1986 Episodes